


Pre-Xmas Party

by mistressterably



Series: One offs - TTOI related [8]
Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: F/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam takes the initiative finally.  That's what makes her a great PA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pre-Xmas Party

Another Monday morning with the usual routine start. Take the underground to Charing Cross and head straight along Whitehall to Number 10. It was a chilly December morning and it was the last full week before the holiday break. Most of the ministers had already checked out until the new year and the PM was on an official tour of the north for a round of charity events. Now if only Malcolm would do the same, Sam thought as she arrived at her desk. He was already in his office with the radio on listening to the latest political news. 

Sam busied herself at her own desk. The email flows had already slowed to just a trickle so it didn’t take long at all to catch up with them. 

‘SAM!’

And there was the first bark of the day, Sam smiled as she got up and went into his office. ‘Morning, Malcolm. Coffee?’

‘Please. And can you get me copies of the immigration projection figures for the first two quarters of next year from DoSAC.’

‘They’ve closed for the holidays.’ Sam reminded him.

Malcolm threw his pen onto the desk in frustration and sat back in his chair. ‘Who the fuck approved a whole department shutting down for two whole weeks!’

‘I believe that was the Prime Minister. And it’s all the departments.’ Sam said as she left his office to fetch him a coffee. Malcolm took off his glasses and threw them onto his desk as well. 

How was he going to get any work done now? He could have so much caught up and ready for the start of the new year but without the projections he’d not be able to plan out the best strategy for reactions. ‘Fuck!’ He rubbed at his eyes. ‘Fucking waste of time.’

Sam returned at the moment with his coffee and placed it on his desk in front of him. ‘You should take time off yourself, Malcolm.’

‘Your turn to fucking nag me now?’ Malcolm said but without his usual vitriol. 

‘It’s a dirty job but someone has to do it.’ Sam laughed as she busied herself collecting up the shreds of fruit peelings that he had scattered on his desk from his usual snacking. 

‘Don’t need time off. You know that.’ Malcolm said, bending back to the file he’d been working on. “If every other department is closed you should fuck off for the week yourself. Not like you’ll be needed to fetch for me.’

‘Shall I just bark for you then?’ Sam said by way of retort. 

‘Huh?’ Malcolm looked up.

‘I’m not a dog to run and fetch for you.’ Sam said evenly. ‘I’m your PA.’

‘Fuck, sorry.’ Malcolm sounded genuinely contrite before he went back to looking at his file. ‘Definitely not a dog. Pussy maybe.’ He commented without thinking.

‘Malcolm!’ 

‘Fuck!’ He realised that he had said his last comment aloud. ‘That wasn’t.. ah.. fuck.’

Sam laughed at the look on his face. ‘That’s that badly kept secret out in the open finally.’

He blanched. ‘Sam, I don’t… I wouldn’t...’

‘Want to have sex with me?’ Sam finished for him. ‘That’s disappointing.’ Malcolm’s eyes went wide. ‘Oh, you do want have sex with me after all? Or are you just confused today?’

‘Confused, definitely confused.’ Malcolm sat back in his chair. ‘Are you saying that you want to .. with me?’

‘Malcolm Tucker, have you actually turned shy?’ Sam teased him as she leaned against the desk at his side. She reached over and took his chin between her fingers. ‘You have, you’re actually blushing!’

‘Am not.’ Malcolm said, trying to school his face into it’s usual dismissiveness. 

‘Oh? No?’ Sam rubbed her thumb over his chin softly. ‘So all those quick glances when you think I’m not looking. The dreaminess of your sighs when you think I’m busy at my desk.’ Sam began to undo his tie and he squirmed in his chair. His nerves getting the better of him.

‘You’re my PA, Sam. I’ve bollocked ministers for having dalliances with their PA’s. Can’t very well be doing that with my own.’ He tried to regain a semblance of composure. 

‘And who do you bollock if it’s the PA that wants the dalliance?’ Her fingers were tugging his tie away from his neck even as Malcolm’s hands gripped the arms of his chair to the point of his knuckles turning white.   
‘Myself.’ He said gruffly. ‘Stop this, Sam.’

‘There’s no one else around the halls to worry about, Malcolm.’ Sam pointed out to him. ‘Close the door and lock it… ‘ There was a look in her eyes of seduction. ‘Department closed.’

‘Sam, don’t even think about that.’ 

‘Too late, Malcolm. I’ve been thinking about this for a very long time.’ Sam admitted as she took hold of his shirt and drew him to his feet. ‘Let’s stop this silliness, Malcolm.’

‘Sam… ‘ He gulped hard. ‘You and I.’

‘That’s what I’m talking about.’ Sam dropped her hands down to his waist and pulled him close, ‘You and I.’ She kissed him then, letting her tongue dance lightly over his lips until he was opening his mouth and then their kissing became more intense. Sam was pulling his shirt out of his trousers and Malcolm gave in to her. His hands were fumbling with the buttons of her blouse. She stopped him for a moment. ‘Door..’

‘Fuck.’ He reluctantly pulled from her grasp and shut his office door, locking it from inside. By the time he turned around she was pulling her blouse up and over her head. ‘Oh fuuuuuck..’ He groaned as he watched. Sam crooked a finger at him, gesturing him back towards her. His long stride closed the gap and he was hoisting her up onto his desk, pushing her skirt up at the same time.

Sam made faster work of his belt and zip. At the first touch of her fingers on his erection, Malcolm was moaning and gripping her ass with his hands. With her urging, he was entering her and then they were both grinding together with unbridled passion. Their frenzied fucking knocked a pile of folders off the edge of his desk and onto the floor but neither of them paused. Panting with the effort of pounding into Sam, Malcolm was close to climaxing. Sam hit first, her muscles clenching around his erection. It tipped him over the edge and he exploded inside her. 

Coming down, Sam kept her arms around him and nuzzled his neck and throat. Malcolm held her close, stroking her back. ‘Fuck me,’ Malcolm finally said. 

‘Just did,’ Sam teased him. ‘Or are you looking for a second round?’ He grunted in response. She laughed and ran a hand through his hair before gripping the back of his head and kissing him hard. Reaching down between them she fondled his member. ‘I’m ready.’ Her grip got tighter. ‘Are you?’

‘Keep jerking me off like that and I’ll be up for it fast enough.’ Malcolm said as he palmed her breasts. 

‘Good.’ Sam said, running her tongue down his throat. ‘Want you again.’

‘Oh, fuck.’ Malcolm moaned as she pumped him faster. 

Sam backed him up a step and got off the desk. She kept backing him up until he was stumbling back into his chair and she was on him, straddling his hips. Malcolm, hand on his erection to hold himself steady, guided her onto him. Sam began to rock her hips against him, sliding along the length of his hard on. His hands, their long fingers covering her buttocks, were urging her, helping her. This time, when she came, Sam ground hard against him, swallowing his as deep as she could into her cavern. Her fingers were digging into his shoulders, head falling back leaving Malcolm to hungrily kiss her throat. She came wildly, bucking hard. 

‘FUCK!’ Malcolm ground his teeth as his balls tightened and he was emptying himself into her. His eyes barely opened afterwards, gazing at his PA. ‘Sam, fuck, you’re amazing.’

‘Merry Christmas, Malcolm. Now, how about you take the rest of the week off.’

‘Only if you let me unwrap you again at my place.’

‘Deal.’ Sam said, kissing the tip of his nose with a sexy laugh.


End file.
